Doomsday for slugterra
by zella5752
Summary: Everyone knows the 2012 end of the world story right? well imagine that way for slugterra. except no body has ever seen a slug like this. and to save the caverns, Eli will have to do something that can change himself forever. may have violence later.
1. Chapter 1

When he was just ten years old, his life had changed since he read a letter that was placed in a secret compartment, on the floor in his room. It had him changed from a regular kid to a responsible young man. He held himself together well, but there is still one thing unanswered. Where is his father? The only thing he knows is that Dr. Blakk was the one who had him and his dad had a promise, that when he turns 15, then he and his dad would go down to slugterra. Unfortunately that never happened. But he still managed to go down there, and save slugterra from Blakk. But now that's about to change.

Deep down into the underworld, there are hundreds of darkbane walking around making sure everything is going good. Especially since is down there. But there is also another person down there. And is well known to be "dead", Will Shane, behind weird looking prison bars.

Day and night he has been worried about how slugterra has been doing, and his son. It has been almost six years since he told burpy to find him and give him the note that he left for him. Then Will started a conversation finally after all these weeks of seeing him stuck there.

"So Blakk, how did you end up down here, I never thought I would see you again."

"Well, Will Shane, your lame excuse for a very well behaved child has brought me here, long story short."

"Well, that's him, always trying to do everything right. What have you been doing with him up there anywhere."

"Well, lets just say that he'll be down here, or gone for good." This got the prisoner fired up and shouted,

"If you touch my son I will-!"

"Do what, kill me?"

"I might just do that. Do anything to him and slugterra, and I'll make sure you will go straight to prison and never

escape. I promise you that!"

"We'll see about that."

That leaves Will Shane by himself angry hitting the metal bar. Thinking to himself that he shouldn't worry about them both, they are alright. But there is a new threat on its way to slugterra, and its something that no one has ever seen. Then there is Dr. Blakk going into a huge laboratory with a huge goondoc slug, not normal, but mega MEGA morphed. What's different about this slug is that this one is like death bomb, this can cause earthquakes, fires, and nuclear gas to go all over the caverns of slugterra. Then there is thinking, the time has almost come.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful sunny day in slugterra, the sun was out and it was the perfect temperature of 80 degrees. In the shane gangs hideout kord was fixing his mecha, pronto was watching tv, but arguing with the slugs to stop changing the channel. Meanwhile Trixie is out filming something while taking a walk and Eli was out practicing shooting his mega morphed slugs.

Even though Dr. Blakk and his army of ghouls were gone, and that little goon is gone even though he could still hear some of his thoughts, but other than that, he still has to protect slugterra from anything from blite to the hooligans and etc. He still doesn't have answers of his fathers where about. But he still needs to keep a positive mind because that would distract. While out practicing he felt something rumbling under his feet. Burpy started getting a little worried,

"Its all right burpy, it was probably nothing."_ It cant be, it cant happen now._

He knew what this was but up in the surface, the area was not possible to have a little earthquake. If there was an earthquake here than this is not normal. Not only that but he never got a chance to see his father ever since he disappeared. He then went to kord who was in the garage.

"Hey kord, did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"You didn't feel that shake a minute ago?"

"No I did not, you're probably just imagining things,"

"Huh, ok."

He then went outside and saw burpy.

"Its alright burpy, maybe I am just imagining stuff."

He then went inside because it was time for dinner, however it was pronto's turn to cook. So he decided to skip dinner and go for a walk. Crime over the past few day has seem to die down a little bit.

"You know what guys, I am going out to take a little walk, and I will be back in a bit."

"Ok, but please be careful. And take your blaster with you just in case."

And he took his blaster and his slugs, and left the hideout. He started walking ahead, watching as the wild slugs started playing around. As he was watching the slugs, he started to feel the familiar shaking, and it started to get more harder than before. And all the slugs started to get scared, including his slugs. After 30 seconds of this it finally stopped. Eli has never felt an earthquake this bad. Yes there has been many earthquakes, but they were not that bad. The earthquakes that happened were always in a magnitude of 4.5 or lower, but this one was like almost a 7.4.

"You know what burpy why don't we go home, dinner is probably finished, and its already getting late."

Burpy agreed and after an hour and a half, they finally got back, but he was still a little freaked out.

"Hey guys, did you feel that quake?"

"No I didn't you probably were dreaming."

"Trixie, I was not dreaming even my slugs got scared."

"Ah you know the slugs, lying just to get attention."

"Pronto shut up, Kord you felt it, did you?"

"Sorry Eli, but I didn't."

Eli stood their for a minute and said, "ok."

And he went to his room, changed to his sleepwear, and laid on his bed and shut his eyes. But then after a few hours he had the most weirdest dream

_It was a beautiful day slugs playing around, and his friends relaxing. But then something exploded, and then right in front of them, a cannon of lava burst straight out of the ground. And they all ran as far as they can, then a tsunami was coming there way, and the last thing he saw was a white light. _

He gasped and sat straight up, that was the craziest dream he ever had, he didn't even want to go back to sleep. Then he thinks, _what does this dream mean?_

**Sorry I didn't update, but I was so busy with you know. regents, hospital days, parties. but I am now free and I will update sooner than before.**


End file.
